Family Bonds
by Red Head Lily
Summary: What happens when a close family friend of Daniel comes for an internship? What secrets will be revealed? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Ties

Author: Lille

Title: Family Ties

Author: Lille

Season: Season 8. Right after opener.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and anything to do with Stargate SG-1 are not mine.

Summary: Daniel offers his cousin an internship at the SGC (very, very brief)

Parings: Maybe a bit of Sam/Jack, though they aren't the main focus of this.

After the accident that had killed his parents Daniel Jackson was placed into foster care. It took a while for Social Services to find a long-term placement for him. During the first few years after his parents' death Daniel was passed through more then a few homes, never quite fitting in. One of the most enjoyable places he stayed was with Charles and Lily Jackson. While they were not actual relatives of the displaced Daniel, it was easy to think of them as distant cousins. The then childless couple had enjoyed having Daniel in their home. Unfortunately an overseas career opportunity came along that was too good for Charles Jackson to pass up. Daniel was placed in a new home after only six months, and his new "cousins" moved to Paris.

Over the years the Jacksons and Daniel kept in touch through letters and an occasional holiday telephone call. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson returned to the states with their newborn daughter at about the same time Daniel Jackson was finishing his first Bachelors Degree. Daniel had found the time to visit with his "cousins" and was introduced to their daughter Sarah. Even from that point, Daniel could tell that there was something special about the bubbly girl. Over the years Daniel remained the "cousin at large" and Sarah's adopted "uncle", becoming quite close to the girl before his first encounter with the Stargate.  
While never very close to them in his adult life, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson were among the few people he contacted upon his return from Abydos. It was a surprise for Dr. Jackson to get a letter from his "niece", whom he hadn't seen in quite a while.

Sarah had just finished with her Associates Degree in linguistics and mythology. It was hardly a great achievement, but at only 18 years old it showed that she was willing to work hard and that her education seriously. Sarah's parents and her "uncle" Daniel had planted the seeds of curiosity in her when she was only a child. Now she was considering a career in Cultural Sociology, or maybe Anthropology, or even in Psychology. She was having trouble deciding what to do next. Finally, and idea struck her, involving a certain "uncle".

Dr Daniel Jackson had a bemused smile on his face as he left Jack's office. Daniel had received a letter from his adopted "cousin", Sarah Jackson. The bright 18 year old girl was having a crisis of trying to chose her career goals and had written to ask if Daniel could help her find an internship with one of his academic associates. Dr. Jackson, while his academic reputation was slowly improving, didn't want young Sarah to have to struggle against some of the prejudices that being associated with him may bring. Instead he had struck on the idea of getting her an internship in his own Archiology/ Anthorpology department at the SGC. The trick was to get Jack to agree to the idea. AT first the General thought Daniel was just being foolish to even suggest the idea. Dr. Jackson had managed to talk his team leader around to accepting it as a possibility. Daniel had managed to make Jack see that Sarah was really SGC material. She had already finished her associate's degree while other kids her age were just starting and she had graduated at the top of her class. The final argument that had won Jack over was the suggestion that maybe the Colonel could talk Sarah into joining the Air Force Branch. Pride had won the day and Daniel Jackson was on his way to phone Sarah and let her know that he had a place for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Jackson had always been a bright and hardworking student, always striving to reach her goals and to live up to those who inspired her. Ever since she had been a little girl, she could remember her passion about linguistics, anthropology, and archeology, among other things. Certainly the source of this fascination was her "uncle" Daniel Jackson. She always enjoyed listening to him talk of archeology and his expeditions; maybe that was why they had always been so close. Now she was considering internships and who better to turn to than him.

She ran one hand through her flowing, dirty blonde hair as she pushed up her plastic frame glasses, covering her hazel eyes, with the other. It was time to get them adjusted again, it seemed, for they were slipping down her face more and more often. The sound of the phone ringing broke her thoughts. She slowly reached for the receiver, wondering who it was.

"Hello?" Sarah said sweetly, placing the phone over her ear.

"Hey Sarah. It's Daniel." Daniel replied smiling to himself.

"Hey Daniel!" Sarah said excitedly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I got your note though," Daniel replied with a tinge of slyness.

"Really? Great. So can you help me out?"

"Of course. I managed to talk Jack into letting me offer you a internship in the Anthropology/ Archeology department here," he said proudly.

"Really? I'd love to! I can't believe that you actually did this! Thank you so much!"

"It was no problem. Just email when you get a flight in so I can make time to pick you up and explain some things to you."

"Hold on. I'll go see if I can book one right now." She said going over to her computer and pulling up Cheap She quickly typed away and smiled, seeing there was a flight leaving in a week that wasn't too expensive "Okay. I just found a flight that gets in a week from now at the Colorado Springs Airport at 3:13. Is that okay?"

"I don't think I have anything to do then, so I guess I'll see you then."

"Yep. I can't wait. Bye." She said, hanging up the phone after he had said good-bye. She rolled her chair back over to the computer, booking the flight. She leaned back into her chair, remembering how she'd always looked forward to Daniel's visits when she was little. She hadn't seen him since she was about 10, though they'd sent pictures back and forth. It would be nice to see the person who'd inspired her again. She flopped down onto her bed, her arms crossed behind her head, thinking.

Deep in the SGC, Daniel Jackson hung up his phone, smiling slightly. Her turned back to the translation he had been working on earlier, thinking about how he was going to explain the Stargate and everything else to her and how she would react. His fingers typed quickly as he decided that he'd worry about it later. He still had to translate the artifact SG-3 had brought back.

A/N: Okay. Next chapter is when ever thing will start to get good, so just bear with me. I'm working on incorporating a couple flash backs ect, so we can learn more about their past relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

A small yawn escaped Sarah Jackson's lips as she closed her book and gathered her things. Sure enough the fasten seat belt sign flickered off and the flight attendant came over the intercom announcing their arrival. She had boarded the plane earlier that day at LAX. It had been a rather short flight, just long enough to get some reading in. She threw on her light jean jacket over her polo tee shirt and jeans before slipping her book back into her duffle bag. She then slung the bag over her shoulder, picking up her purse and filing out of the airplane slowly.

Once off the plane she quickly walked through the airport, quite excited. Taking the time to stop in the restroom before hurrying on, she thought of how long it had been since she had seen Daniel in person. It had actually been close to 10 years. He'd been so busy with his projects here that he hadn't had the time to come see them, though despite short silence from him, he'd sent her family many letters over the past. Passing security, her eyes began to search for him, sweeping over the crowd.

An anxious Daniel stood towards the front of the crowd, watching all the people coming in from flights for Sarah. His blue eyes lit up as he saw her walk out from the terminals. He quickly raised a hand to wave as he quickly called her name. As she approached he really realized just how long it had been since he had last saw her. She was so much more mature and taller, of course that was to be expected after almost 10 years.

"Hey Sarah." He said embracing her in a hug, "How was your flight?" he asked, smiling.

"It was fine. Gave me a chance to get some reading in."

"I can't believe how much older you look."

"Well I'm not 9 anymore Daniel." She said chuckling.

"I guess you're right. Why don't we go get your things?" He said turning to walk towards baggage claim. She quickly followed him, chatting about this and that. Her bags came off fairly quickly and they began to head out to the car, currently talking about one of her college professors. As they got into Daniel's car, he prepared to change the subject. He only hoped this would go smoothly.

"There are a couple things I need to explain before we get there." Daniel said, taking a deep breath. He'd only tell her the basics now. He'd leave what he'd been through in the past for later. He didn't want to tell her too much at once.

Sarah looked away from the scenery and towards him. "Yes?" She said interested.

"Well…Where to start?" He said to himself, "Let me just say that I've not been doing what you think I have for the past 9, almost 10 years. I've actually been working at a military base on a device called a Stargate…" he went on to tell her about Abydos and how he'd come back to form Sg-1 because of the Goa'uld. Once finished, adding a bit about Jack, Sam, and Teal'c and how the Stargate worked, he took a deep breath and waited for her to say something, praying she wouldn't be too upset with him.

"That's…unbelievable." She said, not knowing what else to say. His words hadn't really sunk in yet, though she still got the fact that she was going to have to learn about what Daniel had been doing lately all over, except this time it would actually be true. It was like she'd never known him.

"There's so much more you need to know, but I'll save that until you're settled in. Right now, we're here." He said as they pulled up to the front of the mountain base. Sarah gazed around in awe as Daniel flashed his security card, driving towards the parking lot. After he had parked, Sarah got out of the car and started heading towards the base entrance, wondering what more she would learn about her "uncle's" activity over the past 9 years and if she would take it better or worse than she was taking this small amount of information.

A/N: I know. It's not my best, but I wanted to get something up for you guys. 4th chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel and Sarah slowly entered the SGC, Sarah glancing in all directions. It was a pretty common day at the base that is for the base. Here and there airmen were rushing too and from places, scientists were working, and teams were preparing to go off world, all fairly normal activities, for the SGC that is. Daniel silently guided Sarah towards the locker rooms, letting her observe all she wanted. Soon enough they'd arrived to their first destination. Daniel smiled before slowly speaking, "I'm going to go change into my uniform. I don't think Jack's gotten around to getting you one yet, seeing as he's barely finished the paperwork, but these are the locker rooms. You just stay here, and if anyone asks you what you're doing just tell them you're with me." With that he slipped into the men's locker room.

Sarah crossed her arms and leaned up against a wall, watching all the various staff members hustle by. The fact that she really didn't know Daniel for these past 9 years was slowly sinking in, though it would take a bit more time for it to have it's full affect. Right now, she was worried about getting lost. This place seemed so huge and complicated; it made her feel like she'd get lost at least 50 times before she actually learned the ropes. The minute she glanced at her watch, Daniel walked out of the locker room in his standard black tee shirt and khaki jeans.

"Alright. Get your stuff and we'll go drop it off in my office, then I can take you on the official tour." He said, smiling. Sarah quickly picked up her things and followed Daniel through the confusing corridors of the SGC, taking some time to glance around and see what was going on. After an elevator ride and more confusing corridors, they finally reached his office.

"Ok. You can set your things in here until jack gets around to getting you on base quarters. But now it's time for the official tour of the SGC." He said, beaming, though the minute he turned to walk out of his office with Sarah, a hurried Sam arrived.

"Daniel! I've been looking all over for you! Jack wants to see you in his office pronto about your intern. Wasn't she supposed to be arriving today?" She asked, not seeing Sarah, who was currently examining some of the artifacts on Daniel's desk.

Daniel smiled and nodded slightly. "She's right here Sam. This is Sarah." He said, trying to divert Sarah's attention," Sarah, this is Cornel Samantha Carter. She's one of the other members of SG-1."

Sarah smiled, glancing up from the artifacts. "It's nice to meet you Cornel Carter. Daniel's told me quite a bit about you."

"Please, call me Sam. Well, I have to go work on some diagnostics that I've been putting off for way too long. It was nice meeting you Sarah, maybe we can talk sometime." Sam said quickly before turning to walk out the door.

"She seemed to be in a hurry about something," Sarah said, watching her go.

Daniel smiled, "That's Sam for you, always running here and there and working way too hard. She really is nice though; you should get to know her. Alas, it seems our tour will have to wait. Why don't you come with me to see Jack? He's not that bad..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okies, so I'm hoping this story is going well and all. Right now I'm planning the end and there's a possibility for a sequel. -Cheers-. So anyway, I know ya'll are probably screaming "Get on with the chapter", so here it is.

After an even more confusing trip trough the corridors of the SGC, Daniel and a bemused Sarah arrived at the slightly ajar door to Jack's office. Daniel Slowly reached a hand up to knock, Sarah waiting out of sight. Upon hearing the knock, Jack looked up from the paperwork he was finally attempting and smiled. "Danny! Just the man I wanted to see. I assume Carter finally found you?" He said smiling and motioning for him to enter. "Has your new recruit arrived yet?" He added as Daniel entered the room, Sarah in tow.

Daniel nodded, smirking. "Yes Jack. This is Sarah Jackson. Sarah," he said, diverting his gaze to her, "this is General Jack O'Neill."

"Nice to meet you kiddo. Welcome to the team." Jack said, nodding in her direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you General O'Neill." She said, politely, trying to hide her annoyance at being called kiddo. Now that she was finally 18, she was looking forward to being treated like an adult and not being called kiddo anymore.

"Please. I hate formalities. Call me Jack. So, you ever considered joining the Air Force Kiddo?" He said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Not really. Anthropology and linguistics are more my things."

"Are you sure she'd not related to you Daniel? I mean you too have the same last name, look freakishly alike, and are both obsessed with your rocks." Jack said, jokingly.

Daniel shook his head lightly. "No Jack. It's just a coincidence. Oh, and by the way. Sarah still needs a locker and possibly on base quarters. My apartment's a mess and I'd rather her not stay there alone when I'm here overnight." Daniel said solemnly.

Jack glanced at his desk warily. "That might take some time Danny boy. I've still got all this paper work to do and you know me. I HATE paperwork."

"I'll be fine Daniel. I don't mind messes. After all, I am 18." Sarah added quickly.

"You heard her Daniel. She'll be fine. She can even drive herself home like a big girl." Jack said sarcastically.

Daniel sighed. "Fine, but just until you get around to it. I don't like the idea of you having to stay by yourself at home at night."

"You're sounding like my dad Daniel." She said jokingly.

"You should listen to the girl Daniel." Jack said quickly, "I do have something that will cheer you up. You won't have to share your lab. One of our scientists just resigned and Sarah can have the lab, seeing as you weren't too happy about having to share."

"My own lab! Awesome. I'm going to see it now." Sarah said excitedly.

"Fine Sarah. Ask one of the airmen to show you the way and put your stuff there please. It's crowded enough already in my lab. I'll meet you in a hour for our tour." He said.

Sarah nodded. "It was nice to meet you sir." She said before heading for the door.

"Oh Sarah. Meet me at O'12 hundred hours for lunch. We have some things to discuss. And it's Jack" He said quickly. Sarah quickly nodded before darting out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

A few helpful airmen and a much better understanding of how to get from Jack's office, to Daniel's, to her own later, Sarah sat in her office/ lab thingy. It was actually quite nice. There were a few bookshelves, a desk, a high tech computer, a couple filing cabinets, and a small area equipped with tools for examining 'rocks' as Jack would call them. Over all, it was more than she'd expected and she was extremely grateful to have it.

Currently, she was unpacking the few books she had, most of them being gifts from Daniel over the years, and setting up the photos she had brought. Soon enough she hoped to give the room more of her own touch. She slowly picked up a picture and turned it over in her palm. A small smile spread across her lips as she saw a younger version of herself on Turbo, her thoroughbred mare, or more her parents horse, though she still called him her own. Next to her, atop a small fat pony was a much younger Daniel. She could still remember that day, the foster kids had left the 'Grounds', their called her parents huge estate equipped with an old riding academy they'd found, pool, and huge manor, for the day. Her parents had always been into the whole foster thing and she was they're only child, but she loved the foster children anyways. The memory of Daniel's visit that day filled her mind.

"Come on Uncle Danny! Let's go on your tour!" a small girl of about 6 called. Her long dirty blonde hair blew in the slight breeze as she glanced at her reflection in the pool. Taking the time to push her glasses up her nose as she'd seen her 'uncle' do before, she crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for him to arrive.

_A much younger and, dare I say it, geekier Daniel rushed out of the huge house, cleaning his glasses on his shirt. His hair was in the fashion he'd had it in while on Abydos, but other than that, he just looked younger. " I'm coming. Do I really have to ride a horse named 'Turbo'? Why can't I ride Dimples?" He said almost whining._

"_Because you'd look silly on Dimples riding next to me on Turbo, but if you really want to.."_

"_Yes… yes I do." He said, following her to the stables._

"_Fine Daniel, just don't complain," she said, getting the horses out of their stalls and holding Dimples as Daniel struggled into the saddle. "You okay up there?" She asked, handing him the reins and hoping onto Turbo's back and picking the reins up._

"_Not really." Daniel said shakily, moving around in the western saddle. It was clear he wasn't used to riding and felt very uncomfortable. "Umm.. How do I get it to go? How do I steer for that matter?" He asked, seeing her moving around the ring, warming up over a few small jumps and such._

"_Just give her a nice squeeze, tug on the rein in the direction you want to move, pull back to stop and give her another squeeze to trot. Avoid the jumps. It's not that hard." She said, jumping over a small jump and trotting over to him. "Get warmed up and then we'll hit the trails."_

"_Right." He said, fumbling with the reins and struggling to get her moving. "It is that hard."_

"_For crying out loud Uncle Daniel, you can translate any language, but you can't ride a horse. You need to get out more." She said before turning to hear Daniel desperately calling her name. Dimples was following Turbo, seeing as she always had in the past and was cantering towards a jump. Sarah couldn't help but laugh seeing Daniel struggling to hold on for his life and stop Dimples. She quickly turned Turbo and trotted over with ease, grabbing his reins. "Calm down Uncle Danny. It's only a warm up jump and Turbo trots faster the Dimple's canter." She said giving him back the reins._

She chuckled slightly, placing the photo on her desk.

"What are you laughing at? I swear that horse was crazy." She heard a voice behind her say.

"Right. Has it been a hour already?' She said curiously.

"Yep. Ready for your official tour? Hopefully nothing will happen this time." He said with a smirk.


End file.
